LUPA
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Bulu lentik di mata Zero terjatuh. Kelopak mata mengedik tak percaya. "Kuran... Kau lupa ya?" mata lila Zero menyorot prihatin, menambah tanda tanya di awang-awang Kaname. Short Drabble. KanaZe (Kaname x Zero). Sho-Ai.


LUPA

 _by SenjaRizh_

Vampire Knight Hino Matsuri

Drabble pendek. KanaZero (Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero)

 _Don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

.

#

Untuk pertama kali Kuran Kaname memandangi penuh selidik pemuda di depannya dalam diam yang cukup lama--katakan, satu jam lebih dan tanpa bicara itu lama tidak? Meskipun wajah yang kini dipakai masih berderajat nol dingin.

 _Keep calm and cool..._ seperti papan es seluncur!

Walau begitu, pemuda yang disoroti masih tak menunjukkan kepekaan--atau memang sengaja dan pura-pura cuek bebek terhadapnya-- mau tak mau ia buka mulut juga.

"Zero, beberapa hari ini apa kau tidak merasa 'haus'?"

Pemuda dengan surai platina masih sibuk menyalin daftar pelanggaran mingguan. Sudah keharusan seorang komite kedisiplinan memberi laporan. Sedangkan rekan yang harus bekerja sama dengan dia justru memilih kabur dan malah menyodorkan vampir berdarah biru ini sebagai penggantinya.

Awas saja kau Yuuki!!

Zero merutuk dengan sorot setajam tombak andalan pada lembar-lembar yang tak berdosa tersebut. Ia benar-benar lupa sudah menjadikan pangeran arogan di sana transparan tanpa mengajak bicara seucap kata.

Dia malas sebenarnya. Terlebih ada tumpukan tugas di depan mata. Sehingga makin memperparah kondisi hatinya. Maklum, laporan lebih penting dibanding vampir yang hobi mengusik privasi orang.

Yah, walau memang cuma akhir-akhir ini sih.

Lima menit lewat tanpa balasan. Hanya angin bebas yang masuk dari jendela sengaja dibuka. Meningkatkan keheningan ruang mereka.

kelopak manik delima sang pangeran vampir berseragam putih mengedut. Berhadapan dengan remaja _rebel_ ini, dia harus punya amunisi kesabaran berlipat. Sebab, entah bagaimana, dia mudah sekali menggelombangkan emosi yang selalu ditahannya.

"Kiryu Zero jawab aku atau kumusnahkan laporanmu." Kan, ini contohnya.

Suara kalem, bertekanan rendah, dan penuh ancaman segera dilepaskan. Ketika detik mulai beranjak menit, Kaname tak mendapat responnya. Zero melirik kesal. Kebekuan yang mengisi suasana luntur. Berganti dengan raut masam mulai menempeli wajah porselen pemuda itu.

"Apa sih? Kau mengganggu tahu! Daripada kau jadi penggangguran di sini, kembali saja ke kelasmu."

Tanggapan satire diberikan secara lugas. Tak dikira akan menambah gelap aura Kaname. Sedangkan sang pelaku masih menarikan jari di lembaran kertas. Masa bodoh dengan entitas Kuran Kaname yang mengawasi berjam lalu.

Siapa juga yang membutuhkan vampir arogan macam dia. Yang kerjanya datang, duduk, dan tak meringankan sedikit pun pekerjaan Zero.

Kiryu Zero baru mau menghentikan dan menutup sejenak tugas di meja ketika energi negatif meremukkan pena digenggaman. Hingga gelas berlengan di sebelah juga terkena imbasnya--ikut pecah.

 _Ah! Sialan kau Kuran!_ _Mau cari perhatian juga tidak disaat begini, brengsek!_

Zero beralih ke ketua asrama bulan. Tahu betul kalau vampir ini sudah murka, habis sudah ruang belajarnya. Ia buang nafas kesal.

"Jadi, Pangeran-Arogan-Kuran-yang-Terhormat, apa maumu datang kemari, hah? Aku yakin niat untuk menggantikan Yuuki membantuku cuma akal-akalanmu saja, kan?"

Sudut bibir Kaname naik menerima nada sarkas dari sang prefek dengan asumsi yang hampir benar. Seperempatnya sih! Kaname memindahkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan sang prefek. Wajah sedatar papan. Tetapi keseriusan ekspresi terpasang di sana.

"Kiryuu Zero, beri aku satu alasan mengapa selama dua minggu ini--kau tidak lagi meminum darahku atau pun datang menemuiku?"

Satu detik...

Tiga detik...

Lima detik... "Hah?"

Bulu lentik di mata Zero terjatuh. Kelopak mata mengedik tak percaya.

"Kuran... Kau lupa ya?" mata lila Zero menyorot prihatin dan penuh keterkejutan, seolah lelaki di depan sana telah menanyakan hal terbodoh kepadanya.

Namun, sang penanya justru diusik tanda tanya akan ekspresi yang diberikan Zero kepadanya.

"Ini BULAN PUASA! Mana mungkin aku minum darah dan berkunjung ke kamarmu. Itu dosa! D-O-S-A!!"

.

.

.

*finally... *

 _a/n: Maaf saya lagi gabut. Kurang asupan pasangan monokrom!! Yowes lha, nulis yang pendek-pendek aja deh.._ _read and review ya guys~ sankyuu __

.0

.0

.0

.0

.0

.0

.0

.0

.0

 ** _OMAKE!_**

.0

.0

"Jadi, kau sedang puasa?"

"Tentu saja iya. Makanya jangan buat aku naik emosi."

"Puasa makan dan minum darahku juga?"

"Kuran, kalau sudah paham jangan ditanyakan lagi. Daripada kau di sini, sana... masuk kamar kebanggaanmu itu untuk tobat bikin rusuh."

 **Jleb!** Imajiner paku seolah menusuk punggung Kaname saat itu juga.

"Ehem...Kiryuu, apa kau sedang menyamakanku dengan para iblis?"

"Lho, bukan ya?"

Kaname naikkan alis atas pernyataan barusan. Ia beekedut semakin dalam. Emosi terpancing sampai memaksa engsel jendela terlepas dari bingkainya. Kucing tengil sialan. Mengejutkan sang remaja prefek.

Jadi, yang iblis penyulut emosi di sini siapa sih? Dia apa makhluk terindah bermulut merica ini? Lagipula Kaname itu bukan iblis--mereka sedang dipenjarakan oleh penguasa semesta. Dia hanya vampir yang terlewat sering memyelinap ke asrama matahari untuk ritual malam dengan sang kekasih. Apa itu salah?

"SALAH LAH IDIOT! KAU ITU PENYEBAB AKU MANDI MALAM DAN GAGAL PUASA!!"

.0

.0

.0

.0

 **beneran end**


End file.
